From Far Away
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: It all started on that one cold Winter night...  A  Main Heroine, Gretel -Haley/Amir story.


**So I got Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar, and I LOVE it. So I've decided to write a story!**

**I'm using the main Heroine: Gretel, but I'm not going to be using her name as 'Gretel'. I hate it. I shall call her Haley.**

**A Haley/Amir fic :) Enjoy HM fans.**

**

* * *

**

It was night-time, and a cool Winter breeze blew across three empty fields, which made a windmill not far from the first field spin slowly. There was a house with a barn attached to it, which was not far from the windmill. There were no lights on inside of the house; it was still and silent.

A young woman with blond hair and a heavy jacket walked into the entrance to the yard. She stopped and looked around, thinking to herself. _Fed the chickens, fed the cows... ah, yes!_ She walked over to the windmill and opened the door on the front.

Inside the big windmill, the girl unzipped her jacket and opened her rucksack. She walked over to a small green bin, opening the small door on it and taking out some fresh wine. The label on the bottle read: Rose Wine. It had been a long time, and she had finally gotten the Rose Wine she had been waiting for. Sticking it in her rucksack, she closed the bin, then walked out of the windmill, pulling her jacket tightly around herself.

On her way to the house, she opened the mailbox and pulled out a few letters, then made her way into the house. Once inside, she turned on the lights and sat the mail on the table. She took off her jacket and put it in her storage room, then went back over and looked at the mail she had sat on the table.

The mail had her name on it: Haley. It had been a while since she had gotten a letter. Haley tossed her purple hat onto the table, letting her shoulder-length blond hair fall as she read her mail. They mayor, Felix, had sent her a notice that he'd be coming by soon.

Haley looked at her clock. It was already ten at night, so she assumed that Felix would come tomorrow. She looked around her house, then frowned. _It's not like the dogs not to be in here..._ she thought, walking around the room. She looked down into her basement and whistled for her three dogs. A black husky dog ran up the stairs first, then a light-brown husky dog followed with a white dog.

"Ah, there's my boys," Haley said, patting their heads. One of them whined slightly. "Oh! You're hungry."

Haley opened her storage and got a can of pet food out, then walked over to the dog's food dish, pouring the food in. The three dogs ran over and ate like they had never eaten before. _Well I knew I forgot __**something**__. _Haley thought, shrugging. She walked over to her dresser and put on some pajamas, tossing her dirty day-time clothes in a pile on the floor.

Haley looked at the clock again; it was ten fifteen. She was tired and ready for bed, so she crawled under the covers of her bed and turned out the light.

**Knock. Knock.**

"The hell...?" Haley muttered to herself, squinting her eyes as she got woken up. She looked at the clock. 1 AM. She groaned and hopped out of bed, her hair unruly and her eyes tired. When she opened the door, she saw Felix, but there was an unfamiliar man standing next to him.

"Sorry to wake you, Haley," Felix said in his very loud voice. "I couldn't come during the day."

"What's going on?" Haley asked, more awake now. She looked at the man standing next to Felix. "Who is this?"

"Well, he's the reason I had to come here at night," Felix said, shrugging. "I'll let him explain."

Haley's face had a completely confused look plastered upon it. Felix walked away, but the other man stayed. "May I come in? It is rather cold out." he asked, smiling ever-so-slightly.

Haley watched the mayor walk away, then sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "All right, come in."

As the man walked in, he waited for Haley to shut the door, then he bowed slightly. "I am sorry to bother you," he said in an apologetic tone. "I am Amir. I asked Felix to introduce me to you. I have heard much about you. Anyway, the reason I have come to this town is because I've heard it is peaceful, so I want to live here. I am a Prince from far away, but that has to be kept secret from the other villagers that live here."

"Whoa, hang on," Haley said, grinning. "A Prince? Literally? I don't believe it."

"No, I am serious," Amir said, nodding his head. "I do not lie."

"Wow..." Haley stood there for a moment, taking all of this in. "Well.. why tell me?"

"You're the most important person in this town, so you're the one I wanted to tell." Amir said.

"Whatever you say," Haley said, yawning and stretching. "I am _very_ tired right now, though.."

"I understand," Amir said, bowing his head yet again. "I am, too. So I must go. I will be staying at the Hotel on the far side of town. Please come visit me. I would like to talk with you more."

"Sure, I'll be around." Haley said, opening the front door again for Amir. "You could always come by here, too. Just not in the middle of the night."

Amir let out a small chuckle, then took Haley's hand. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Haley."

"And you," Haley said, grinning. "I'll see you."

Amir nodded, then walked out the door and into the cold night. Haley closed the door and pictured his looks in her mind. His pure white-grey hair, so unusual for such a young man. His dark blue eyes, his perfect face structure. His soft hands...

A whine interrupted Haley's thoughts of the man she had just met. Her white dog was sitting at her feet, looking very tired. Haley smiled, picked him up, then sat him on her bed. She shut off the light and went back under the covers of her big bed, hoping that she wouldn't be woken again that night.

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
